


Hair Color

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Ancient Rome had interesting ideas about blondes and redheads





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunset, Midnight, Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377112) by [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab). 



“You have certainly made something of yourself in the Emperor’s service! Such a fine specimen you’ve purchased!”

Techie pointedly kept his eyes away from the woman speaking to Mitaka. The three had gone off to the marketplace to purchase some spices and supplies for a light personal supper the three of them would partake in. Matt had walked away to negotiate over the price of the spices he would need. Techie had opted to stay with Mitaka.

He had stopped being upset when people thought he was owned by Mitaka.

“Well...” Mitaka began, his cheeks turning a dull red in embarrassment for his lover.

The woman smiled and reached up to touch one of Techie’s loose locks of red hair, admiring the color in the sunlight. “With hair like this, he must have been very expensive! But I’m sure he has already brought you a lot of luck!”

“...I strive to make him very happy,” Techie answered, surprising the woman with his knowledge of the Roman tongue. He just smiled at her, watching as she soon took her leave. “...Why did she say I brought you luck?” he asked.

“Slaves with red hair are very expensive,” Mitaka explained, “red hair is seen as very lucky.”

“Ah...I suppose that makes sense,” he hummed. “Your people seem to mostly have black and brown hair. Anything bright would be seen as special. What about blondes?”

“Well blondes are almost always prostitutes so...”

“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!”

The two looked up when they heard Matt’s roar from across the marketplace and Mitaka paled before grabbing Techie by the hand. “I think someone just tried to offer Matthew coin for sex!” he hissed.


End file.
